college agents
by Riot-girl-773
Summary: Kagome goes back through the well and never returns she promises herself she would forget Inuyasha. Now she is CIA with memorable characters


I got a way better life and great friends you might know of them if your mother ever told you about my adventures. I completly forgot that demons live eternally any way here they are Koga, Seeshomaru aka Seesh, Naraku aka Naru and theres Liz she from America but she speaks Japanese but she speaks American and so do we if it's something we don't want out and she's got this pretty brown skin and last but not least the twins Shan and Mirona. Know you know how they say after lots of years have passed the genes repeats themselves well that what's happened here...my friends from the past god forbid me remeber the past anyway have circled to my friends here well here is what I'm saying Sango and Miroku look just like there great x7 grandchildren. Know Mirona looks just like Sango except shes been poisened with 21 century coolness now saying anything is bad about that...actually everyone has. Mirona has the same side's as Sango buttt has died them a dark purple and she had purple streaks. Liz had shoulder length black hair and her's was streaked a dark red..Seesh had his silver hair black streaked and always kept it in a braid and sometimes down . Naru abosolutly refused to get his hair dyed or even streaked until one night we slipped heavy sleeping pills in his drink. He fell asleep and that when the mischief began we gave him dark brown straks and when he woke up he was envious but he kept them. Koga whoa he got daring he got blue streks said it would match his eyes. Shan well I would say he has light purple highlight to his spikes, And as for me I am not the same Kagome you knew 7 yrs ago.......  
  
College Agents  
  
Know today we have way different aspects demons and humans live together yea and me and my friends are agents that seemed to slipp my mind do you remeber were we said we learned english well that is what we use when we talk about cases. Any way were all famous. Lizz formed together a band. Me, her and Mirona are the band. The boys seemed to make themselves famous another way like say Martial arts and Kendo fight and kick boxing. Know to make this way cooler we all live in the same house supplied by the agents hey were undercover here and we have to get some knoledge. Oh Yea I forgt to tell you how I look. Well I been poisened to you could say or you can say I've gone wild. I have dark green highlights and thank god the H.S uniforms are gone and were all free to wear what we want. Any way are jobs are to hunt down bad bad demons and humans and arrest them and if that doesn't work kill em...no problem with that. If America they call them the C.I.A well that kinda what we are except we get way cooler things. Were supplied with a huge private house only for us we get three White, Black and Hunter green lambergini and we also get a jet for far off distances.  
  
{Inuyasha's POV}  
  
"Shippo found out were they live yet" Inuyasha said annoyed as the tennaged kitsune typed away at his computer.  
  
"Nooo...God this is impossible how can someone like Kagome and the others be so popular but stay hidden like they do...Wait I found her the coordinates you know where T. U is right go 5 miles west you'll find a gate that leads into the forest follow the trail and that is where a big big house that only contains 7." Shippo said as he continued typing. He was know working on his report for History. Inuyasha ran out the door and hopped on his motorcycle he pulled the helmet over his head and squealed out of the black top drive way.  
  
"I'm coming Kagome I won't let you go this time and if Koga is...No No No don't think like that..." Inuyasha talked to himself until he saw the sun rise he forgot how late it was...she must be in school about now Inuyasha headed for T.U.  
  
Inuyasha parked his bike in the parking lot as he ran and hid behind the wall he then looked around to see a bunch of kids until her thought he saw Sango and Miroku but he only saw there granchildren and they were way different. He followed to were they walk only to see the back of the heads of Koga and Seeshomaru until he finally recognized the two as he old rivals. He then saw Naru sit down beside Seeshomaru and clasps hands they looked deeped into converstion. Kagome and Liz then walked up they both had a slimfast chocolate shake in there hands. Everyone started laughing and talking. Kagome drunk some more and looked up to see Inuyasha looking at her at that point she turned in the direction opposite of Liz and sprayed her drink out of her mouth.  
  
"Kagome is something wrong?" Liz asked her concerned.  
  
'Did I just see what I thought I saw' Inuyasha and Kagome thought at the same time.  
  
'Kagome she had changed majorily but she still has that smile but still she hanging out with them my rivals what is going on here?' Inuyahsa thought as he got on his bike and headed home. 'I can't beleive what I saw Kagome she doesn't even look like herself but to get to other matters..."WHAT THE HECK DID THEY DO TO THEMSELVES!!" Inuyasha shouted through his helmet.. 5 minutes later. Inuyasha looked in his mirror to see 3 cars heading toward him top speed they passed him up like a flash. "What in the world wait that smell it...Awww mannn it's Seeshomaru why couldn't I be stuck with Kagome's scent or even the girl beside her. He followed the cars, they pulled into the drive way Shippo described it and they sure looked in a rush. Inuyasha just looked as he pulled over he decided to see if they would come back since they were supposed to be in school 10 minutes later Inuyasha heard familar motors he looked at the driveway to see seven 03' motorcycles pull out of they drive way and race down the street they were going fast but Inuyasha saw the colors..A blue. a black,a dark red, two dark purples and a dark brown one and a huter green one.  
  
Inuyasha waited then followed them...only to come up to where they were parked..The empty 'Warehouse of Clift Edge' most of the time teenagers would come here to party and do stuff and this is where drugs get shuffled ..can't beleive police haven't heard of this place considering the last person who tried to talk were in the ally..not that alive. It was hard to beleive they would actually come out to this place even after the 5 hour drive from humanity there was nothing around except for a gas station that had no supply of gas only a place to gear up on booze.  
  
Inuyasha parked his bike in the forest as he covered it up with plants. Kagome and them had a lot of just leaving there bikes like that anyone could do what they want with them. As a matter of speaking...A few guys walked up to them you could tell they were hyked up on booze because of ther inhability to walk they started laughing goofily as they walked to the motorcycles only to get quite a shock...one that could leave them unconcious for a couple of hours. Inuyasha laughed as he walked past them and leaned over.  
  
"Teach Ya to steal like that." He said as he headed into the club/warehouse.  
  
{Liz's POV}  
  
We walked in only to be introduced to pounding bass music the type that you couldn't help tap your foot to Seesh already seemed to be getting asked to dance and with that he refused each time. A really cute guy came to ask me. He started with  
  
"Would you like..." He cut off then turned really pale and finished "Never mind" He ran off. I stood there confused until I heard a growl behind me but when I turned around I didn't see anyone I only felt a gust of wind I looked around confused. I then looked at Seesh who was looking at me he then pointed at the bar to where Naraku sat seated. I looked back at him. Seesh started speaking French a language only me and him did together. I always considered him as a brother so he always helped me out . "Naraku go ask him to dance and watch his expression...you will know." He said to me  
  
"Fluffy,...who made the guy run off." I asked still using my french lauguage.  
  
Seesh smiled at me as he shook his head I then saw Kagome pull him off they were considered good friends but I had a talk with Kagome and she said she would never love again. I find that sad..considering she is still young but then again so am I.  
  
I walked over to Naru and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and blushed lightly.  
  
"....Hey.." He said hoarsly. I had to chuckle lightly he was trying hard not to blush even.  
  
"I don't know how I'm going to dance....if you keep on scaring them away so I...found out a way....you dance with me. " I said as I dragged him out to the floor. It weird when you seemed to go out to a crowded dance floor but you always seem to see your friends. I turn one way I see Kagome and Seeshomaru. I turn the other way I see Mirona and Koga. I look behind Naraku and I see Shan get slapped....numerous times.  
  
I looked over about 25 feet from Shan to seem a young man with silver hair walk in. He looked similar to Seehomaru.  
  
"Naru...what did for say this Inuyasha look like?" I asked him in a worry tone.  
  
"Inuyasha why...well nevermind well he had long silver hair and had a arrogrant air to himself....May I ask Why" Naru asked me.  
  
"Because..umm he kinda here." I said as Naru turned around to see him and gasp. I started to use my french lauguage again. "Seeshomaru I screamed we got a 45-9" I screamed. Seeshomaru stopped. He looked around and saw Inuyasha he then turned Kagome around and made her dance with her back toward the door until he saw a group wearing dark metalic come in then go to the back rooms.  
  
"Not only that but we also have the 2294 weve been expecting." Seeshomaru spoke back to me he then spoke to Kagome. Kagome raised up her wrist and spoke into it. We heard voice from our watches which seemed to be Kagome.  
  
{Everyone's POV}  
  
Everyone one stared to head for the stage we walked up the stairs and went behind the curtains to where the hall woulds cirlcle around to the rooms where the gand would be. Everyone also had gotten ris of there holagraphic club outfits and was know wearing fighting suits that symbolized there agent class.  
  
Liz knocked on the door first and with no reply she kicked it down. With ease her hanyou apperance know shown she looked more Youkai. Everyone started transforming.  
  
The fight began after Liz told them they were under arrest The weakest demon attacked Liz who fought back with no effort until she kicked him and with that he knocked the door down sliding into the dancing floor were the music came to a sudden stop as so did the dancing. Liz walked out slyly as she put her foot on the Demons throat. Naru then walked to her whispered in her ear. Liz let go looking slightly disspointed as Naru put on a pair of handcuff around the unconsious demons wrists.  
  
As so when that happened to fight began. The demons were much stronger than they predicted. And as predicted they fought out in the dance club floor were the action began.  
  
Kagome began her fight using her fist be then it got ugly thinking that the girl was human and weak he fought her soflty. Now you see that is where he made a big mistake. Kagome figured out he wasn't really fighting him and her temper grew tremendously. She started radiating spirit power off her body then based it all into her fist and feet she ran towards him and gave him a powerful hit that left that demon unconsious.  
  
Seeshomaru always took his fights seriously. He used his sword to slightly cut open the demons chest making sure no to kill him. He then got a pleasnat surprise as 5 dmeons surronded him noticing he was demon Seeshomaru smirked as he put his sword away and got his whip out he then put it on his waste. With that he began the fist fight he already knocked 2 demons out. The other three put together a blast together knocking Seesh off his feet buty then he got out his lash and wrapped it around the pole he came circling back and kickied them in the head knocking them unconsious.  
  
Liz on the other hand took on three knowing that her Hanyou abilitys could do much more. She smiled showing her hidden fangs. She then charged froward to them getting out a energy sword. She then cut the demons body to where they would only pass out...She really wished she could kill them but the rules are the rules. She then saw one headed over to Naru who was already occupied with demons. Liz then balled her hand in a fist then sent a energy ball toward the upcoming demon...  
  
"That's Cheating." Liz yelled as the ball blasted through the demons side leaving him unconsious. She then went to go find other demons to fight.  
  
Mirona slipped her hand in her pocket as she brought out a silver square cube she then through it on the ground to where it dissapeared and a giant boomerang popped out. Mirona smiled.  
  
"If you liver 500 years ago I think you would know what this is." She throught at the upcoming two demons that were easily cut and knocked unconsious...Mirona continued as she looked over to her brother who had already unlocked his ancestors staff and was slashing everywhich way. He hesitated before he knocked a demoness out. Mirona rolled her eyes and thought 'darn you Miroku'  
  
Naru had already takin on a few demons he used his magic as he got out his sword he started slashing. He gave Liz a slight nod for the demons behind him before she smiled slightly then ran off for more demons. Naru found that girl weird it's like she thirst for demons to fight but thenm she did come from america..but how can a hanyou coma frome America..all these quswtions flooded his thought as he fought the demons.  
  
Koga laughed cockily as he looked at his demons he was assigned to.."This is all ya got come on there has to be something better." The demons growled in rage as the galred at Koga..."But then of course it you add all you power together and attack all of ya then maybe you could equal up to 1/4 of my power....So bring it" Koga said as he go tin his battle stance. !5 seconds later they were all on the ground. "What did I tell you Koga sai as he stepped over them and headed for some more demons.  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes at the arrogrant wolf demon...'you haven't changed he then looked over at Liz....'she a hanyou he thought surprised. Liz continued fighting until she was suprised and then caught her behind her back. Inuyasha hesitated until then demons fell and Seeshomaru was there holding his whip he gave Liz a smile. She nodded back as she went to search back for anyother demons.  
  
After they were all done everyone looked around for any remaining demons. All the tennagers had already exited the building.  
  
"Anymore left?" Kagome said breathing heavily her being human and all but so was Shan and Mirona. You heard laughter then two demons stepped forth. They gave off a very bad aura.  
  
"I take that as a yes" Liz said as she gave the girls a look..."We'll take the one on the left you guys get the one on the right."  
  
The nodded the two demons then showded there true nature as they grew up to about 25 feet. They each leaned down and roared into there face.  
  
Liz fanned the air with her hand as she coughed then she rubbed spots on her face.."Was that supposed to scare us because all it did to me is give me a unwanted shower and a stinky blow dry." Liz commented why she continued rubbing spots on her face looking digusted. Kagome and Mirona chuckled at the comment but then everyone got serious and got into battle mode.  
  
"I think we should attack him by combining our forces" Naru said as he inspected the demon. Koga looked over ot his side "Well the lady's seemed to have a different perdiction.." Koga said as they looked over to Liz, Kagome and Mirona. They split up and attacked him on different sides. Mirona took out her boomerang..Kagome formed a purity ball and Liz used energy to make a sword. They killed him with one attack.  
  
"Oh great we've been outdone by the girls" Koga said almost whining.  
  
"That is my type of woman...." Shan said as she looked at the girls.  
  
"Which One" Naru practically growled...  
  
"Ones...that ...can get the ..job done." Shan sputtered out as he gulped.  
  
"Come on..Seesh you can just handel him were wasting time." Koga said as he walked over to the the girls to join them in converstion. Shan quickly walked over there smiling goofily.. as soon as he got over there he got two responsive knock outs. Naru headed over there looking very angry..  
  
"Gee thanks this is such and honor.." Seesh said as he got out his whip and cut the demon in half then joined the rest. Inuyasha looked one more time then ran outside and uncovered his bike he then wen tback to his house as quick as he can.  
  
"Was he still here?" Liz asked Seesh in french  
  
"Yea...I might have to fight him I want him to stay away from her?" Seeshomaru hissed. Liz looked past Seesh to come eye to eye with Inuyasha a looked of confusion filled both there eye Liz breathed as she took in his scent perfectly. Kagome told me she would never love again well that is definetly going to change....Liz smirked as she looked at Inuyasha then Kagome who was laughing.  
  
Inuyasha rushed out of there...That girl she was...a hanyou....like me but Seeahomaru he treated her so..so ....nicely as if she where his sister...what the hell is going on...something had changed not only looks but...there personalitys and...shoot did I see a pang of Jealousy when that Miroku look a like groped that girl from Naraku and what about Naraku how could that Miroku look a like treat him so nicely and where was the wind tunnel? So many questions filled his mind he closed his eyes and shook them out but they still returned. He opened his eyes to where the hanyou scent came closer she barely missed steping on his hand he watched her dissapear down the hallway.  
  
Inuyasha quietly got up and walked after her making sure that Seeshomaru didn't see him. He walked on and on until he ran into her back and fell flat on his butt.  
  
"Your following me....why" Liz asked her question sternly without looking back.  
  
Just by those few words spoken she had made it clear she was not a girl to studder to or lie to her voice held authority while sounding like a normal college girl.  
  
Inuyasha stood up. He looked at the girl she had yet to turn around and her aura was sterned. "Your a hanyou" He whispered barely audible but Liz'z ears picked it up.  
  
"No duh I don't think I would have claws and fangs and all this other cool stuff if I weren't" Right then and there she turned into her college girl stage...Inuyasha hesitated before he went passed her and stared at her. She did not return the gaze. "I should kill you" She murmed as she frowned and looked at him anger swimming in her eyes.  
  
Inuyasha was in shock.."Kill me" He studdered. Liz held out her hand to where Inuyasha was picked up off the ground but no one was there to grab him.  
  
"Inuyasha have you ever met someone with your power and then that of the power of a miko also? " Liz asked cooly as she looked at him.  
  
Inuyasha couldn't say anything. She had a good grip on him but he still nodded his head saying no.  
  
"Really well today is your lucky day because you get to meet a one in a liftime person." Liz threw him down on the floor. "When I said I should kill you I meant it you hurt someone very dear to my heart. "I will never love again" That's what she kept saying to me. It hurts to think someone you care about is in pain." Liz said icely as she stepped over him.  
  
"But..... I have one last question....Why did you come here" Liz asked she turned her head to meet his gaze...  
  
Inuyasha stared back..."For Her...." he mumbled.  
  
"Well I learned this from school you can't do anything sitting on your bum which is what you seem to be doing....It will take alot of convining but I will help you with 2 of my friends but....stear cleer of my brother and Naru they take a dislike in you." Liz spoke.  
  
"Your brother..." Inuyasha said confused.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry I meant Seesh..." Liz said as she helped him up.  
  
Inuyasha burrowed his eyebrows..."So what about Naraku?" He finally asked.  
  
"Okkkk you see his name is Naru. Naraku is the evil guy you guys fought 500 yrs ago...Naru was his look-a-like offspring who was nothing like him..." Liz explained  
  
"So Miroku doesn't have the wind tunnel in his hand.." Inuyasha said as he walked along side of her.  
  
"I've got a long time to explain this to you....See after 500 years what happens to a human...that's right...they die soooooo as a conclusion that is there grandchildren...." Liz said as she smiled at him " By the way there name are Shan and Mirona...and Shan does still have the curse....of leechery. He also still has the wind tunnel the thing is it's only for a weapon it will not grow and swallow him whole." Liz explained she froze then kicked Inuyasha to the side. Naru showed up right about then. Liz was smiling widely as she walked toward him.  
  
"There you are were leaving out..comon" Naru said as he grabbed her arm.  
  
"Oh...I was ummm yeah" Liz said as she smiled just a little bit more.  
  
"I know what you where doing" Naru said seriuosly.  
  
"You you do" Liz said as she gulped.  
  
"You where looking for more demons to kill.....you are so predictable." Naru said proudly as he grabbed her waist and led her to the door.  
  
Liz dropped a peice of paper for Inuyasha to read to meet for the next meeting.  
  
"I also didn't realize how stupid they gotten." Inuyasha mumbled to himself as he picked up the paper and read it. 


End file.
